


在这之前马克以为自己是个直男

by Tremella



Series: 孤独中老年拉郎 [1]
Category: Nosferatu in Love (2014), Steve (2011)
Genre: Firthstrong, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 13:06:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12984693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tremella/pseuds/Tremella
Summary: 就……在别人威逼利诱下，写了个黄的续篇。





	在这之前马克以为自己是个直男

在这之前马克以为自己是个直男。  
但是他没办法推开他的新邻居，在那个温柔的中年男人带着一些歉意地摸上他的裆部的时候。  
“不……我不……”马克小声试图解释自己不是基佬。史蒂夫的动作停下了，像只忧伤的老猫一样看着他——一秒钟之后马克就说道，“请……继续……”  
马克甚至不用闭上眼睛，就已经在对方的抚摸中硬了。史蒂夫解开他的腰带，褪下裤子和内裤，他干燥而微凉的手掌终于握住了马克的阴茎。  
“你的‘东西’，真大，形状……也很好。”  
马克从未被同性这么评价过自己的阴茎。他还没做出什么反应，就被温暖湿润的口腔包住了。  
史蒂夫的口腔并没叫他感到什么如同升天的舒爽——马克没什么这种经验，他妻子只把做爱当成造人活动，妓女只希望吸得紧一些叫客人赶快射出来——而史蒂夫的技术就像他这个人的感觉一样，认真又有些笨拙。  
他觉得自己可能爱上对方了——不仅因为史蒂夫在吸他阴茎的时候他没把人家推开。  
当他射在对方嘴里，正准备道歉的时候，闹铃响了。  
惊醒之后他发现该洗被子了。

在参加试镜时他没有看到史蒂夫发来的好几条信息，诸如“你出门了？那我去买菜”“想做什么吃？”“你怎么不回复？那我随便买一些了”“我买完回家了”。确实如马克在刚见面时就设想的一样，他们成了能够分享食物和茶水的好邻居。  
马克不知道自己能否拿到这个角色，这是个同性恋，或许也是因此，他才做出了那种梦境。本来早晨冲澡的时候梦里的场景已经不太明晰了，而一想到电影里的角色设定那些场面就又都来了——意淫自己的邻居可不是什么高尚的行为。而当排队试镜结束时，已经到了下午一点多。马克拿出手机这才看到那几条短信。  
他不知道自己还能以正常的状态面对史蒂夫么——应该没什么问题，毕竟他还是个演员。他回复道：“抱歉！我上午有个试镜，刚结束。你吃了吗？没吃的话我可以买一些打包回来”  
他钻进地铁，心急火燎地等待地铁里时有时无的信号。“炒面”，过了一会儿他收到了这么一条回复。  
当马克拎着两盒炒面回到家的时候，已经下午两点多了。他直接敲的史蒂夫家的门，如同一个送外卖的。史蒂夫就在厨房的小餐桌旁坐着，看起来在压抑着自己的不高兴，也可能是有些沮丧。史蒂夫再次抱歉，把炒面盒和一次性筷子放到桌上推到他眼前。  
史蒂夫打开面盒开始吃，期间一句话也没说。  
“你……你不想听听我今天的试镜吗？”马克在对方吃得差不多的时候才试图打破僵局。他知道史蒂夫喜欢电影。  
史蒂夫抬起眼睛，扁了扁嘴，似乎想要说出来“我不想”，但又耐不住好奇心。  
于是马克就继续说道，“我本该告诉你的——但又怕我拿不下来这个角色，就……怪丢人的。”  
“是个什么样的角色？”史蒂夫终于说话了。  
“是个……同性恋，唔，他……他在这个岁数突然发现自己是，他之前的日子就……”  
“你是吗？”史蒂夫打断了他。  
“啥？同性恋？不，我……不过我也不知道我……嗯，我不反对，不歧视，嗯……”马克寻找着一些政治正确的词汇。  
史蒂夫“哦”了一声。  
“那么……你……是吗？”马克不知道自己为什么又这么管不住嘴。  
“哼。我是。”史蒂夫说玩就继续低头吃自己的炒面。  
“哦……”马克觉得自己脑子里颠三倒四，他先是感到高兴，但又觉得即使人家是同性恋也不会喜欢自己，就陷入了沮丧。他不会撩汉不会调情，虽然演过一些会这种事的角色，但是那些伎俩真的放在生活中，就愚蠢而搞笑，特别是由他自己使出来，用到史蒂夫身上。他不敢想象史蒂夫是会被吓到还是会觉得被冒犯，在那里哆哆嗦嗦地生气，或者眼里带着些泪水呵斥他。  
但他最终还是迈出了第一步。“唔，我觉得，我喜欢你。”马克说的时候，把两只手举起来做出一个类似于投降又像退缩的动作，他觉得这一切简直蠢透了。  
史蒂夫不敢抬眼睛看对方，他觉得自己脸颊和耳朵都红了，炒面都吃完了，也只能盯着空面盒。“真的？”他小声问道。  
“真的。”马克这回语调变得坚定，他眼睛瞪得大大的，感觉自己的光头也在发红。  
然后一阵桌椅摩擦和手忙脚乱的声音，史蒂夫起身逃进了卧室。

马克不知道自己该怎么办，追到卧室去看看到底怎么回事这感觉非常冒犯，但这么就走了的话似乎更加尴尬，下一次见面的时候怎么办。他只得先把空了的面盒和一次性筷子扔到垃圾桶，擦干净了桌子，摆好椅子，然后犹犹豫豫地走到卧室门口，敲了敲门。  
“史蒂夫，你……还好吗？我……我很抱歉。”他在门外说着，虽然觉得不礼貌，但还是没等回应就打开了门。  
然后他看到史蒂夫缩在自己的单人床床头，团成一团，抱着膝盖。哦我的天，他居然在哭。马克顾不得尴尬，凑过去坐在床边，他试探着伸出手摸了摸对方毛茸茸的脑袋，还好并没有遭到阻拦或者躲到一边去。于是他继续像对待小孩子一样安慰着，把对方的脸朝向自己。史蒂夫眼睛里还带着泪水，眼眶哭得红通通的，嘴唇委屈地紧闭着。他们就这么互相看了好久，马克试图从对方的表情中看到自己下一步动作的指示，但是又无法理解。  
他又试探地向前凑了凑，然后碰到了对方的嘴唇。他们开始接吻。史蒂夫有些歉意地觉得自己的鼻涕眼泪都蹭到了对方脸上，但是他不想停下，仿佛这件事是他唯一能做的。他们没有什么高级的吻技，就在那里胡乱地互相蹭着嘴唇，舌头伸到对方嘴里，没什么所谓被撩起的情欲，只是这样就不用有毫无必要的交谈。  
史蒂夫笨拙地想要挪动，马克赶忙停下来，怕自己做得太过分。然而史蒂夫只是撑起身子，将床上散落的未做完的船模型和模型图纸捡起来，放到床脚的地上，而后用马克在梦里曾经看到过的那种眼神看着他，手按在了他的两腿之间。  
哦操，马克心想，他甚至没意识到自己已经有点硬了。史蒂夫像是要下定什么决心似的，解开了领口的两个扣子，然后掀起衬衫和毛衣一起脱了下来，又开始对付自己的皮带，之后又把裤子和内裤一起脱掉。  
“这个很可爱。”马克不知道他为什么对史蒂夫的破洞袜子做出这样的评价，觉得有些尴尬，就又吻上了对方的嘴，并开始解自己的衣服。“你有安全套么？”他突然想起来这个。  
“……没有。”史蒂夫说道。  
“你……你等我……到我家里有。”马克庆幸自己还没把衣服脱掉，就手忙脚乱地跑出门，拿起厨房里大衣口袋中的钥匙，跑到自己家，翻箱倒柜地找到了两个即将过期的安全套。他是想喘口气，他脑子还无法消化这一系列事情，但是也不敢耽搁，就又跑回了对门史蒂夫家。  
史蒂夫裹在被子里，躺得像个木乃伊，他后悔不已，觉得自己的老脸没处放了。最终肯定会变成这样，他应该早想到的。他用被子蒙住脑袋，自我厌恶着，连重新穿上衣服也懒于做。  
但其实马克两分多钟就回来了，他看到一坨被子，于是把窗帘拉上，屋里变成了个舒适幽暗的光线，又把暖气开到最大。他把被子掀开一角，看到史蒂夫有些生气又自我厌恶的的表情，他想象对方可能是觉得自己并不会回来了，于是就又安慰似的亲了他几口。他脱掉自己的衣服，“没有润滑液。不过我还是找到了安全套。”  
马克握着对方开始硬起来的阴茎，觉得自己可以用上嘴，就像在梦里史蒂夫给他做的那样。他从没做过这种事，但是觉得应该也没什么困难的。于是他胡乱地含住那东西——史蒂夫的下面的毛发柔软稀疏，而家伙也不小，撑得他嘴满满的，还需要用手握住下半段。他听见对方的呼吸声音加重。  
“我可以吗？”马克问道，他想要分开史蒂夫的双腿，折叠到胸前，露出私处。史蒂夫发出一声类似于“嗯”的应许，而自己抬起了腿用手抱住。马克感到有些受宠若惊，他挤了一些护手霜，这是他能找到相对接近润滑液的东西了，他根本不知道这些事情怎么做，只能发挥常识和想象力，将那膏状的东西涂在周围，再把一只手指慢慢地伸进去。  
“你……你快一点，再来一根。”史蒂夫觉得自己已经完全放弃矜持。不管怎么样这次马克不会跑掉，即使之后怎样也无所谓，他想这一次做一个现实主义者，不考虑将来。  
马克听着对方的指挥，在三根手指可以顺利进出的时候，凑过去继续吻着史蒂夫，吻他还红着的眼角。  
“可以了……你的，安全套？”史蒂夫小声说着。他试图撑起身，接过马克在床上翻找了一下找到的安全套，撕开包装，撸动了几下马克还硬着的阴茎（谢天谢地）感受它变得更硬，然后再套上。  
他又躺回了原来的位置，等待马克吻自己，然后把阴茎插进来。他把胳膊搭在对方的肩膀上，努力抬起并放松自己的屁股接纳那根家伙。他好久没做这种事情了。  
比起自己会对一个年过半百的同性硬得不行的这种事，叫马克觉得更惊异的，是发现史蒂夫对这种事情的喜爱。他的邻居，这个成天穿着无趣衬衫毛衣和破洞袜子的中老年，有些发福，但现在把那两条细瘦的腿抬到以这个年龄来说不可思议的姿势，皮肤苍白，在深色破袜子的对比中显得更加脆弱。史蒂夫完全敞开着自己，更不用说他用小臂挡住的脸却挡不住脖子和胸前红成一片，以及夹在加快的呼吸声中的如同猫叫一般可爱的呻吟。他趴在史蒂夫身上，两人的肚皮夹着史蒂夫的阴茎，前列腺液沾得到处都是。  
马克趴在那儿准备先喘一口气，再继续。但是他没想到史蒂夫居然扳着他的肩膀，试图起身，经过一些奇怪的肢体交缠，最后变成了跨坐在他身上的姿势。  
马克感觉自己要被吸断了魂，原来那种黄色小说里的描写真实存在。他抓着史蒂夫的大腿，而对方只是非常小幅度地操着自己。史蒂夫的阴茎晃动着，这叫马克忍不住握住，用拇指蹭着铃口，这叫他感觉自己的阴茎被夹得更紧了。他们几乎同时射了出来。  
史蒂夫觉得自己得腰腿疼至少得两天，他颤颤巍巍起身，还好安全套还乱七八糟地套在那儿没有卷成一团。马克揪下来那玩意扔到一边，史蒂夫倒在他身边。  
马克躺在那里，他不觉得自己表现多么好（虽然也没有多么差），也不想问对方“你感觉怎样”这种愚蠢的话，于是就凑过去搂着对方的肩膀叫他面对自己。  
哦他们还可以接吻。于是马克就这么做了，虽然胳膊怎么摆放都很难受。  
“你的眼睛是什么颜色？”史蒂夫突然停下来，问道，他的声音有点沙哑。  
“呃……？绿色，可能棕色。”马克稍微离远一点，接吻时睁着眼睛聚焦会变得十分奇怪。  
“不同的光线下颜色不一样的。”  
“哦……我没注意这个。”  
“我的就是褐色，一种颜色，没意思。”  
“唔……”马克想要安慰说你的眼睛很漂亮，但是笨嘴拙舌地没说出来。  
“现在像是棕色的。”  
“哦……”  
“我有点困了。”史蒂夫自顾自地说道，他翻过身背对着马克，他的单人床躺着两个人是挺挤的。马克本来以为这才下午，并不是睡觉的时间，但是高潮过后外加体力消耗，他本还想睁着眼思考一会人生呢，却自己都没发觉就睡着了。


End file.
